La Guérisseuse
by Ellaya Dorienval
Summary: Cinq après la Guerre. Harry Potter, jeune Auror, est appelé par Minerva MacGonnagall pour une mission bien spéciale. Il doit protéger la Guérisseuse, jeune femme complétement inconsciente de son pouvoir. Mais la Bête guette...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est ma première FanFic, ne soyez pas trop durs même si toute critique constructive est la bienvenue, bien évidemment!

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Rien, dans cette Fanfic ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'intrigue. Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à Miss JK Rowling.

Note: Le rating en T est là puisqu'il risque d'y avoir de la romance dans les chapitres suivants!

Prologue.

« Tu dois apprendre à la connaître, te fondre en elle. C'est le seul moyen dont tu disposes pour la protéger. C'est la seule manière qu'il existe pour que tu puisses l'approcher. Regardes la évoluer, captes ses énergies. Tu verras ainsi l'endroit d'application de ta protection puisque tu connaitras ses faiblesses et ses forces. Tu pourras alors anticiper les dangers. »

La voix de Minerva résonnait encore dans sa tête. Elle l'avait appelé à Poudlard pour une requête bien particulière : protéger la Guérisseuse. Il ne connaissait que peu de choses d'elle. Son nom, comme une douce illusion : Ellana Duval.

Depuis la dernière bataille, il avait manqué de temps et d'occasions pour revenir ici, dans son bien aimé collège, le premier endroit sur cette Terre où il s'était senti chez lui, enfin entouré d'amis et d'une famille qu'il avait choisi. Il parcourait encore mentalement les salles des vieilles tours, leurs moindres méandres. Il connaissait si bien chacun de leurs secrets, grâce à la fameuse carte des Maraudeurs, cadeau de Fred et Georges. Fred… Trop de morts et de douleurs dans ces murs qu'il aimait, pensa-t'il, sentant son cœur se briser. Que d'horreurs dans ces pièces! Que de violences et de haine! Pourtant, il se sentait toujours chez lui, peut-être imprégné lui-même de la mort. Le Survivant, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter.

McGonagall était restée sur le rôle de la jeune femme dans la Reconstruction ainsi que sur les raisons qui la poussaient à formuler une aide qu'elle savait acquise. Elle avait en effet tenu sa promesse, formulée devant Dolorès Ombrage de l'aider à concrétiser ses ambitions. Harry était un Auror puissant à présent. Grâce à elle. Il traquait toute trace de magie noire et les derniers partisans du Lord Noir. Grâce à cette vieille femme revêche que Ron appelait souvent la Vieille Chouette, surnom affectueux s'il en est. En plus de la promesse tenue de soutien à Harry, elle avait effectué un travail magnifique pour redorer le Blason de sa chère vieille école…et cela, Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant… Ainsi, tandis que ses yeux émeraudes parcouraient une dernière fois ces endroits qu'il aimait tant et repeuplés par des hordes d'adolescents bien en vie, il songeait à sa mission.

Oui, il se rendrait à Londres, oui, il protègerait la jeune femme désignée et inconsciente de son pouvoir, et oui, il découvrirait ce qu'elle était et ce qui la poursuivait… Un dernier regard et il entra dans la cheminée : « Chemin de Traverse » formula-t'il d'une voix forte et claire. Le tourbillon l'emporta.


	2. Nouvelles et découvertes

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Chapitre 1

De ce qu'Harry savait, la jeune femme qu'il devait protéger était une étudiante en écologie de 23 ans, en année sabbatique et surtout qu'elle était dotée d'un grand pouvoir de guérison dont elle était à peine consciente. Mais Harry ne savait pas comment son pouvoir se manifestait, ni ce qui en était à l'origine. Elle était apparemment la dernière Guérisseuse, issue d'une lignée méconnue et presque éteinte. Elle vivait à Londres, parmi les Moldus et apparaissait dans une nébuleuse prophétie, chose qui procurait à Harry un sentiment de dégoût. Ses parents n'étaient-ils pas morts à cause d'une prophétie ? Mais son travail consistait à présent à protéger et à traquer la magie noire et si Minerva estimait que la jeune femme avait besoin de sa protection, il lui devait bien cela. Fierté et Loyauté, celles du Gryffondor.

Il devait donc apprendre à la connaître pour la protéger… Protocole peu orthodoxe puisque client peu orthodoxe semblait-il. D'habitude, il se contentait de protéger ou de chasser. Un sentiment de lassitude l'envahit en même temps qu'il ressassait ses exploits d'Auror en herbe. Certes son métier le passionnait mais la Mort était tellement ancrée en lui et dans son quotidien qu'il se prenait parfois à aspirer à une vie plus rangée et chercher parfois dans ses rêveries le moyen de s'assagir. Mais l'heure était au travail, enfin presque. Il était près de minuit et Tom, son fidèle ami du Chaudron Baveur, lui avait, comme à son habitude, fourni une chambre douillette. Il allait donc pouvoir recharger ses « batteries » dans le calme relatif de l'auberge des sorciers. Il nota donc les quelques informations que lui avait fourni Minerva dans le Journal de Bord qu'il tiendrait pour cette affaire comme pour les autres. Il plongea alors dans un sommeil où les rêves vinrent frapper à la porte de son Royaume endormi.

XXXX

De l'autre côté de la ville, une jeune femme fêtait son admission dans la prestigieuse académie d'Oxford pour la prochaine rentrée avec ses amis. Comme d'habitude, elle rassurait, épaulait, riait à gorge déployée avec ceux qu'elle aimait à appeler ses Anges. Son Insouciance presque divine éclairait leurs soirées à tous. Elle n'était pas consciente du danger qui la guettait. Elle ne vit pas ce soir-là, la Bête, l'Ombre Noire qui la suivait. Assoiffée de sa lumière, assoiffée de son insouciance, assoiffée de sa naïveté… La Traque avait commencé.

XXXX

« Vous avez bien transmis les informations souhaitées, Minerva ?

-Oui bien sûr, M. le Ministre. Je continue de dire que Potter devrait savoir ce qu'il affronte, ce à quoi il va s'attaquer. Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne sera pas préparé à Ca…surtout sans l'aide de Granger et de Weasley qui savourent actuellement leur Lune de Miel en Irlande.

-NON ! Pour l'instant, il devra se contenter de ces informations. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre de risques, pas encore, pas pendant la Reconstruction. Est-ce clair ? »

La voix de l'homme avait claqué dans l'air ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'issue de la conversation.

« Très clair » grogna la veille femme qui se tenait face à lui.

XXXX

Harry était parfaitement reposé à présent. Il perçut un doux hululement alors qu'il essayait une fois de plus d'arranger sa tignasse revêche face à un reflet moqueur qui semblait lui dire « Tu vas encore en baver mon Vieux… ». Comme toujours pensa-t-il… Se retournant, il vit une magnifique Chouette aux plumes argentées qui faisait sa toilette sur le bord de la fenêtre. Certes ce n'était que la remplaçante de sa bien-aimée Hedwige, mais il avait appris à aimer cet oiseau, cadeau de ses deux meilleurs amis dont provenait probablement le parchemin attaché à sa patte droite.

-Bonjour Valencia, la chasse a-t-elle été bonne ? Questionna-t-il machinalement tandis qu'il détachait le parchemin.

Un doux hululement comme un remerciement lui parvint tandis qu'il dépliait son courrier. La chouette alla se poser, dans un délicat bruissement d'ailes, sur la tête du lit encore défait, endroit qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Harry entreprit de lire ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Il reconnut instantanément l'écriture patachone de son meilleur ami, Ron, corrigée ça et là par celle, fine et distinguée, de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, sa bien aimée Hermione.

_Cher Harry, mon pote (Ron !)_

_Hermy et moi voulions juste te faire un petit coucou de l'endroit bien sympa qu'on s'est trouvé (un véritable havre de paix si tu veux mon avis !). _

_Seamus avait raison, l'Irlande est magnifique en cette saison, on a vu pleins de trucs géniaux, même si certains étaient un peu barbant… Tu connais Mione, des vacances sans musées pour elle, ce n'est pas des vacances ! (Tu m'avais dit que cela t'intérressait ! « oui Mione chérie, sauf que le musée de la Mort en Irlande, ben c'était…mort justement… »)_

A partir de là, Hermione avait apparemment repris la plume.

_Sincèrement, Harry, notre Lune de Miel est fabuleuse et nous prenons du bon temps même si nous aurions souhaité que notre témoin préféré, TOI, se libère quelques temps de ses obligations, et vienne passer quelques jours en notre compagnie. (Oui 'fin pas pour tout hein !). Roon !_

_On te racontera tout en détail à notre retour mais essaies de ne pas te tuer à la tâche d'ici là, au sens propre comme au figuré !_

_On t'embrasse (Eh Mione, je suis un mec, oublies pas !)_

_Breeeeef, Bisous_

_Ron et Hermione_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même par courrier, ses deux amis n'étaient pas capables de se mettre d'accord, il fallait toujours qu'ils se chamaillent comme des enfants. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'ils s'aimaient ! Après avoir joué au chat et à la souris pendant des années, au sens propre comme au figuré, ils avaient fini par se trouver mais ne pouvaient manquer une occasion de se quereller comme deux enfants. Harry se sentit envahi d'une infinie tendresse pour ces deux piliers de sa vie magique, sa première famille réelle…Ainsi qu'une pointe de tristesse due au fait que, lui, était seul. Ginny ne pouvait pas supporter le danger qui accompagnait sa vie et son métier et avait trouvé refuge dans une autre vie. Harry sortit de ses rêveries pour relire les quelques notes qu'il possédait sur sa future protégée.

Il savait qu'il la trouverait à son travail dans un petit café aujourd'hui. Il lança un dernier regard à son reflet moqueur et se mit en route. Valencia le regarda partir et fermer la porte. Puis se rendormit à l'aise, la tête sous son aile.

XXXX

C'est dans de tels moments qu'Harry se sentait béni de Merlin d'avoir eu si peu d'attention de sa famille de sang étant plus jeune. Il lui avait toujours fallu se débrouiller seul pour tout et il avait toujours réussi à se dépatouiller de situations plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres. Un transplanage en Terre Moldu n'étant pas le bienvenue, il du se dépêtrer avec les bus et le métro pour arriver de l'autre côté de Londres, à l'adresse du petit café. 7, Estherian Street, La Balle Mouchetée. Curieux nom pour un cafémais Harry aimait l'originalité. C'était un charmant endroit, un tout petit café de quartier…du moins c'était l'image parfaite de ce genre d'endroit dans l'esprit du jeune Auror. En entrant, Harry constata qu'il lui serait difficile de passer longtemps inaperçu dans cet endroit, aux vues de ses dimensions. Il choisit une table dans le fond et commanda un thé noir, à défaut de Bièraubeurre, boisson qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. C'est alors qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Il sentit instantanément la magie qui se dégageait d'elle, comme une douce lumière, une chaleur enveloppante et rassurante.

Occupée à astiquer des verres qui jetaient des reflets sur les murs couverts de vieilles affiches de cinéma et de photos de livres anciens comme il y en avait sur l'impressionnante étagère du fond de la pièce, elle riait de bon cœur avec celui qu'Harry supposa être son patron. Une grande et jeune femme, des cheveux qu'il supposa, là aussi, longs, ramassés en un chignon négligé et un sourire à faire pâlir les anges de jalousie. Son poignet gauche était occupé par deux bracelets bleutés dont Harry pouvait sentir comme une Aura. Spéciaux pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table pour lui apporter son thé, Harry sentit une extraordinaire chaleur le submerger et le regard qu'il partagea avec elle le captiva tant qu'il eut du mal à se ressaisir. Elle avait un regard couleur tempête océanique, rieur et chaleureux, animé par une flamme de bonté qu'Harry connaissait seulement chez le professeur Dumbledore. Il entendit à peine sa voix et du se ressaisir.

« Pardon ? Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment.

Elle partit en un rire mélodieux, élégant, chaleureux, qui sonnait comme un concert de tintinnabulements précieux.

-Je vous demander simplement si vous souhaitiez un peu de lait ou du sucre pour accompagner votre thé. Un nuage de lait peut-être pour accompagner celui sur lequel vous êtes apparemment ? dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, comme le reste de sa personne.

-Euh…oui, un peu de lait, oui… Je vous remercie.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, à La Balle Mouchetée, vous serez enchanté !

« Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire »songea Harry.

La regardant s'éloigner, il ouvrit son Journal de Bord et entreprit de noter ses impressions…

« Lundi 13 Mars,

Premier contact, satisfaisant, il semblerait que la Guérisseuse aie le contact facile et soit de nature enjouée. Angélique, une Aura forte, elle semble enchanter tous ceux qui l'approchent.

Reste à savoir quels moyens utiliser pour la connaître un peu mieux.

Note : Demander à Hermione, lorsqu'elle sera de retour, de l'aide pour les recherches au sujet des Guérisseuses. »

Absorbé à sa tâche, Harry ne vit pas la Bête s'approcher encore de cette lumière….

XXXX

« Lumière… Il me faut la Lumière… Chaleur… Manger… Sang et os me démangent… Besoin de la Lumière… ». Assoiffée, la Bête se rapproche. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, encore un effort et elle sera sienne… Et le Survivant n'y pourra rien…


End file.
